Dr. Tan
Dr. Tan is a character in Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. He is a member of D-Cypher Elite and Murder of Crows. History Dance Central Dr. Tan first appears in the series in Dance Central's proposed story. He is seen overlooking a bunch of screens and focuses in on a screen where Oblio is leaving the club Mo was promoting earlier. Intrigued, he shuts off the other screens, smirks, and laugh hysterically. The club Mo was promoting turns out to be a place he owns. Titled Dr. Tan's Estate in the game, it has a pool, a disco ball, and a portrait of himself in it. Dance Central 2 Dr. Tan makes his first playable appearance in Dance Central 2, although he is locked from the start. Once the player, he becomes unlocked. He is part of D-Cypher Elite. In the Crew Challenge mode, after repping all the crews in the area, the player meets Dr. Tan at a blank. From there, he talks about how impressed he is with the player's skills, despite it being the player's first encounter with him, and reveals his knowings from cameras following them the entire time. He then introduces them to D-Cypher, a crew designed to help aid Dr. Tan in ruling the world of dance while taking down the player from stopping him. Once the player beats D-Cypher, the blank start to combust, and Dr. Tan rues that he is not done trying to take over the world, escaping the area before it breaks down afterwards. At some point near the events of Dance Central 2, though not revealed in the Crew Challenge mode, Dr. Tan built what appeared to be a successor to the members of D-Cypher, CYPH-ELITE, and subsequently formed a crew based around him and CYPH-ELITE called D-Cypher Elite. Another thing he did was commence "Operation Lockstep", a second plan to take over the dancing world. He did this by capturing Oblio, who was trying to warn Dance Central Intelligence about him prior, and puts him in a mind control device. He also created a whole army that followed his commands, using the same device he used on Oblio. During this time he was being spied by D-Coy, who were sent by Dance Central Intelligence, and subsequently captured them while putting them in mind control using the same device he used for Oblio and the army. Dance Central 3 Dr. Tan returns as an unlockable character in Dance Central 3, unlocked by. This time he is part of Murder of Crows and has two outfits instead of one: Crew Look and Like A Boss (the latter being from the previous game). The outfits are unlocked. In the Story mode, the player learns about Operation Lockstep via Dance Central Intelligence, and will hear about his plan throughout the game. By the time the player brings Emilia and Bodie back to the present, Dr. Tan has taken over the agency, taken characters to prehistoric times in hopes of getting eaten, and puts Rasa and Lima in mind control units that are used to manipulate them into working for him. What looks like a success for Dr. Tan however quickly switches gears. An earlier analyzation of the unit that was not completed beforehand was able to be complete by the time they are in the units, and it suggests that "swag" is what will break the units down. Once the player successfully does it, they are able to un-hypnotize Rasa and Lima, and they immediately send them to Dr. Tan at the Crow's Nest to take him down once and for all. At the Crow's Nest Dr. Tan formally introduces Oblio, who is still in the unit, to the player, and soon enough the two engage in battle with the player. During the battle, the circuits in the unit shut down from the player's swag, and Oblio realizes what he has been put in. He accuses Dr. Tan, who is revealed to be his father, to be the creator of the plan while asking the reason behind it all, and Dr. Tan swears that he did it so that they could both rule together, but Oblio does not believe it and suggests to the player to engage in a freestyle battle so that he can be taken down. Dr. Tan does not back down, but during the battle (which takes place in the time portal) he is shown to not excel. Once the player has full control of him, they vanish Dr. Tan into the time portal, sealing his fate into the unknown. Personality Dr. Tan is a manipulative person who has a strong disliking towards creativity and expression, something his son Oblio embodies, and wants dance to be structured and polished. It is unknown why he prefers this, but he tries in every way possible to have everyone portray this when dancing. He has a huge ego, and does not back down when he is challenged. Regardless of his performance, he thinks that he is the best there is and refutes any mistakes to be important in determining the quality of his dancing. Outfits Quotes Songs Dr. Tan is not assigned to any songs in the series. Trivia Gallery Dr. Tan.jpg|Dr. Tan on DC3 Category:Male Dancer Category:Murder Of Crows Category:Characters Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3